


Naruto Teachers

by SectorDweller



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, They're sent to school to teach, students are too, they're stumped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SectorDweller/pseuds/SectorDweller
Summary: The efficiency of future kages as teachers (or lack thereof).





	1. Back to school! A new mission!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foodmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foodmoon/gifts).



**Naruto:** Hi! You are in the Hidden Leaf Village Academy and I am Naruto Uzumaki! One day I am going to become Hokage!! I know that it’s not what I’m doing right now but you just wait and see! This is just temporary! We gotta do what we gotta do, right?

**Sakura:** Naruto? Why are you telling me all of this?

**Naruto:** *grumps* I just needed to say it out loud.

**Sakura:** Calm down, Naruto. It’s just a job like any other responsibility.

**Naruto:** But this!? We’re supposed to be _teachers?!_ What was grandma Tsunade thinking!?!

**Sakura:** She needed something done and she told us to do it. If we need to fill in as teachers, that’s what we’ll do.

**Naruto:** She could’ve said something else! It’s not like we didn’t have any missions to do!

**Sakura:** Weren’t you the one complaining that you wanted a “real mission”?

**Naruto:** Mhhh. No point arguing. Could’ve been worse.

**Sakura:** What I’m worried about is the botany class.

**Naruto:** The botany class? Oh he’s going to do well. Why would you be worried about that?

**Sakura:** The village has a new drought problem – I understand that. Many people came to class to talk about it. I understand that people need help with overcoming this, but was it really a good idea to bring _him_ to explain it?

**Naruto:** Beats me. All I’m hearing is awkward silence coming from the classroom.

**Sakura:** Maybe we should check it out.

**Naruto:** *nods* Mn.

 

 

**Gaara:** *looks*

**Villagers:** *stare*

**Gaara:** *looks*

**Villagers:** *stare*

**Gaara:** *opens mouth to speak*

**Villagers:** Oh no!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!! RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*runrunrunrunrun*

**Gaara:** *looks at them while his mouth is still open*

**Naruto:** *comes in with Sakura* Hey, what happened? Everybody piled through the door really fast.

**Gaara:** I.... I don’t know?

**Iruka-sensei:** Th-they’re just not used to it! It’s been a while since they went to school. They just got scared, that’s all.

**Gaara:** But I was ready to give them textbooks... _All About Cactus of the Lower Wind Desert_...

**Sakura:** Cacti...

**Naruto:** *nudges Sakura*

**Sakura:** I-! I mean, you’ll give them out sooner or later! It will be alright.

**Naruto:** Don’t worry about it! You’ll do it really good next time!

**Iruka-sensei:** *rubs his neck uncomfortably and heads out* That was certainly new.

**Sakura:** It’s not your fault. Villagers are not used to being formal with a ninja.

**Naruto:** *puts a hand on Gaara’s shoulder and they all head out* You did great. Believe it.

**Gaara:** And _Many Uses of the Barrel Cactus_... *walks along baffled*

**Sakura:** It’s ok. It’ll all even out.


	2. Class begins! First time, first teaching techniques!

Sakura is in a classroom with three kids.

 **Sakura:** ...That’s how we can control chakra. You can even focus a little bit outside of your body if you concentrate.

 **Brown haired boy:** Ooo!

 **Redhead boy:** Ooo let me try! *takes a chalk and tries to control it. It explodes*

 **Sakura:** Uuuum, how is that even-?

 **Blonde girl:** Aahahahahaha! You’re not supposed to do that! You’re supposed to keep it intact!

 **Redhead boy:** Yeeeah, I know. *frowns*

 **Sakura:** Hmm.

 

-10 years earlier-

When she was a kid, Sakura tried to control ink in a bottle. It worked well until the ink started splashing out of the top. There was ink on her face, in her hair, on her clothes, the room looked like it would need lots of scrubbing. Then it hit her – she actually did something with her chakra! She grinned triumphantly.

 **Sakura’s dad:** Sakuraaaaaa!!

 **Little Sakura:** Huh?

 **Sakura’s dad:** *twitches*

 **Little Sakura:** Dad! I did it!

 **Sakura’s dad:** That’s... Why don’t you play with your toys?

 **Little Sakura:** I didn’t want to break any!

 **Sakura’s dad:** *facepalms*

 

-now-

 **Sakura:** Don’t worry, that’s a good job!

 **Redhead boy:** Huh?

 **Brown haired boy:** Whaa?

 **Blonde girl:** *stares*

 **Sakura:** You managed to do something with your chakra. Before this, you couldn’t do anything at all. You had a chalk, now you have a cloud

 **Redhead boy:** Yeah, but.. I was supposed to control it.

 **Sakura:** You’ll learn soon enough. You want to learn, right?

 **Redhead boy:** *nods*

 **Sakura:** You guys were playing around with those filled balloons earlier, right? Let’s try practicing with those. *takes out multiple balloons filled with paint as teaching material*

 **All three kids:**  Way cool!

 **Redhead boy:** The other teachers never let us do anything fun. It’s either learn or fail.

 **Sakura:** Now now, you should learn something from every teacher equally.

**Inner Sakura: CHYAAAA! I’M SO AWESOME!!!! SHANNARO!!!**

**Redhead boy:** *picks up a ball of paint, it has a lot of different colors in it*

 **Sakura:** Now, try to make the paint move, ok? Move any color at all.

 **Redhead boy:**  *tries*

 **Sakura:** *waits*

 **Blonde girl:** *looks intently*

 **Brown haired boy:** *clenches teeth in excitement!*

 **Redhead boy:**  I’m doing it! *then the balloon explodes and everyone gets covered in blue, yellow and green*

 **Sakura:** *drips of paint*

 **Redhead boy:**  *grins colorfully, pops another one*

 **Sakura:** Wait! That’s n-

 **Redhead boy:** *pops another one*

**Inner Sakura: WHAT IS HE DOING!?!?**

**Sakura:** You’re cleaning this up! All of it!

 **Redhead boy:** I know! *pops another one*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sakura ink bit was inspired by a work that can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088453/chapters/33862617), even though the type of text is very different (has actual seriousness in it). As for how a little boy managed to make something as strong as a chalk go poof with chakra alone and explaining it lore-wise, I have no idea. XD It just wanted to be there. Maybe the boy has an earth affinity.


	3. Briefing!

**Lady Tsunade:** This is all that we have so far. There have been no signs of genjutsu or anything pointing at foul play. That being said, a drought like this is something that we did not expect in Konoha. The weather forecast doen’t know how it happened, no one knows when it’s going to stop, no one knows why. All we can do for now is withstand and wait.

Our agriculture is having trouble. A lot of the ninja have been assigned to help with the cultivation effort while the experienced ninjas were sent to do more missions.

**Naruto:** Wait, we have a weather forecast?

**Lady Tsunade:** Shush, you. As I was saying, our agriculture is having trouble in light of this. A lot of the ninja have been assigned to help with the cultivation effort while the experienced ninjas were sent to do more missions. This should secure our funds. Who says we can’t make a buck at a time like this, huh?

**Naruto:** *mhs at Tsunade*

**Lady Tsunade:** Ok, no slot machines either. At all. Promised.

**Naruto:** *nods*

**Gaara:** *stares*

**Sakura:** *is not here*

**Lady Tsunade:** This is why you have been assigned as substitute teachers. You will watch over the kids while the actual teachers are out doing missions and helping out where they need to. Multitasking is not exactly an ideal solution, but it needs to be done. Oh! Speaking of, I have a mission for the three of you. You have more than enough time when you're not at school.

**Naruto:** Cool! What are we supposed to do?

**Lady Tsunade:** It’s written in the scroll I just gave you.

**Naruto:** But why not tell us what it is?

**Lady Tsunade:** Because it’s already written.

**Naruto:** Then why can’t I open it?

**Lady Tsunade:** Because it has a seal on it. It will only let you open it once you exit the village.

**Naruto:** But why? I don’t get it! Why is the mission treated like this? What rank is it!? Why is there a new door in this room!?

**Lady Tsunade:** Shhhhhhhhhh. *leads Naruto and Gaara out*

Once Lady Tsunade was alone in her room, she made a sigh of relief. That was a close call. She opened the door that Naruto spoke of.

**Lady Tsunade:** How is the work going?

**Sarutobi:** This is outrageous. There are so many inconsistencies that it makes my head spin. Back in my day, everyone knew how to file paperwork properly! How are things supposed to move forward when there are missing forms? *flails with a handful of papers* This expired two days ago, the next one concerns subsidies for a bakery that closed down two years ago and the family moved to Kazegakure, the names on the next one don’t match the records.. you see where I’m going with this.

**Lady Tsunade:** Regretfully, yes. The new situation developed a wider need for cooperation. I hope you understand why I had to summon you, Third Lord Hokage.

**Sarutobi:** Entirely. You can only do so much to help without losing grasp of what is going on. It would be a lot easier if... Now that I think about it, would you happen to know where I can find Koharu and Homura?

**Lady Tsunade:** I think they’re at the Hot Spring Resort?

**Sarutobi:** I see. And what about your old teammates? It helps a great deal to have friends who can- *thinks...* Forget what I just said.

**Lady Tsunade:** Hah! Jiraiya? Not in a million years. Trusting Jiraiya with paperwork is like dooming the village to become an Icha Icha themepark. As for Orochimaru... did you get to that part of the paperwork yet?

**Sarutobi:** *grins mischievously* I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade does not talk about the mission because I have no idea what it is. *whistles innocently* But at least this helps as a means of unclogging the story.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a product of Narutoness with Foodmoon. Besides, most (if not all of this) are things we've talked about anyway. X)
> 
> So. The writing of this fic is as laid back as it's presented. There will likely be additions with what comes to mind.


End file.
